


REACH FOR THE STARS (IT'S GONNA BE YOUR TIME)

by DeanLantern



Series: HalBarry week 2018 [2]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Digimon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: After Barry, Hal and the rest of the gang land in a strange world inhabited by little monsters, Barry seems to be the only one having real trouble activating his Crest and helping his partner Elecmon digivolve.HalBarry week 2018 Day 2: AdventureTHE CORPS or THE LEAGUE or IN A FLASH





	REACH FOR THE STARS (IT'S GONNA BE YOUR TIME)

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wanted to write a steampunk AU with Hal as captain and the rest of the Justice League as his crew, but this popped into my brain instead. So have a Digimon AU. :) I picked a partner and Crest for everyone but didn't write about every single one. So if you want to know, just ask me. The title is part of the lyrics from the German Digimon Adventure opening.

Barry was sitting on a tree stump a few meters away from the rest of the group in the tropical forest of the Digi World and looking down at his new Digi Crest. Hope. Why had he even gotten that? Barry still couldn’t understand. Some others only seemed logical such as Hal getting the Crest of Courage. There was no one braver among them or Diana getting Love. She always did try to see the best in others and try to spread peace and love among everyone. Her compassion was legendary. Others looked weird at first until you got to know the person or who would have expected Bruce of all people to activate the Crest of Friendship. Hal certainly hadn’t and had loudly voiced his surprise afterwards which had gotten him into another fight with Bruce which had left both of them with a black eye.

Barry’s partner Elecmon was sleeping at his feet and didn’t seem the least bit troubled about the recent development of their Digi Crest. Barry turned the Crest once again in his hands as if it would suddenly show something else when the front side faced him again. It didn’t. Why hadn’t he gotten something like Wisdom? Barry was certainly smart enough for it but back when he had tried, it hadn’t reacted to him but Jonn Jonzz. Not that Barry wasn’t happy for him. Jonn had also already unlocked his partner Candmon’s Perfect level Mummymon and helped them win the fight. And except for Bruce’s hiccup in the beginning with the true meaning of his Crest, everyone just seemed to fall into it. Even Oliver who had Sincerity had worked out his problem’s with his partner Koemon, Dinah and her partner. The only one who didn’t seem to get the hang of it was Barry and he was getting worried. What it there had been a mistake? What if the whirlwind that had grabbed them and thrown them into the Digi World had gotten the wrong person? There had been several other teenager’s at the camp that would probably have been better for the job.

“Still thinking?” Came a voice from his right.

Hal was making his way through the undergrowth towards Barry. Barry’s mood immediately picked up at seeing his boyfriend and smiled at his and Hawkmon who was trailing behind. Elecmon must have woken up and yawned loudly before it started streching.

“You should really leave the whole brooding to Bruce. You’re usually way to happy for it.”

“I’ve been telling him for hours but he just won’t listen.” Elecmon piped up. Barry shot him a nasty look. Hal really didn’t need to know about his problems. Especially not because Hal had been the first to activate his Crest and had no idea what it must feel like to fail like that. Barry just really had no idea what he was doing wrong. He didn’t want to accidentally push Elecmon too hard like Oliver had done with Koemon and turn him into a monstrous version of his perfect form. Seeing that one time was more than enough. Thank you very much.

“I’m fine, Hal.” Barry tried but Hal saw through him like almost no one else could. Sometimes Barry couldn’t believe they had only known each other for about 2 months. He could have sworn they had spend their entire lives together.

“Like hell you are! Don’t hide things from me.”

“I’m not. I just-”

Hal gave him a look. Okay, maybe he was hiding things from him. But Barry was not used to being bad at things. At least not these kind of things. He was actually feeling shame at not being good enough.

“Barry. It’s okay for you to not get it, yet. Take your time and don’t force it.”

Barry gave him a bleak smile. Was it really? They needed him and he just couldn’t deliver. Their enemies were getting stronger by the minute and Barry couldn’t help because he was too slow. Always too slow. Just like he had been when his mother had been killed. When his father had ended up in prison. When his bullies were after him again.

“I’m more like dead weight at the moment, Hal. I- I don’t think I can do it.”

“Hey.” Hal’s voice was soft and full of fondness. “Just don’t give up, okay? You’ll get the hang of it. I know you will.”

He crouched down and pulled Barry into a hug.

“And you’ll be the strongest of us once you do.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Barry’s biggest fear had come to pass. Almost every single one of his friend’s digimon had been defeated. Only Hal and Garudamon and Bruce and Cerberumon were still standing. Clark and his Veemon had been knocked out by an especially powerful blast by Vamdemon and Bruce was currently trying to pull them to safety while the remaining two digimon protected them.

Elecmon had digivolved into Angemon and tried his hardest to battle the forces of darkness that were radiating of the evil digimon but it was too weak to do any lasting damage. He really needed to activate his Crest now! But when nothing happened, Barry immediately wanted to give up again but then Hal’s words came back into his mind again and he remembered.

_Just don’t give up!_

A swarm of bats hit Garudamon right in the chest and it went down hard and didn’t get up again. Instead it started glowing and de-digivolved back into Hawkmon. So they were down to one fighting digimon that could actually do something against their enemy.

Barry looked around and saw Dinah and Gokuwmon on the ground as well, Oliver lying on top of her to protect her from further harm. Dinah holding Jonn in her arms while Bruce was still trying to pull the much heavier Clark away. Hal was kneeling next to Hawkmon, one arm above its broken wing, his eyes almost alight with his fury.

There was no other way out for them. It was now or never. Hal was right. He could do this. He would do this! They would get out of this fight alive and victorious. They would be able to go home again. He would be strong enough to protect his friends. He could do it! And for the first time, Barry actually believe that he would. It wasn’T just a fantasy in his head. It would happen. He would make it happen.

For the first time, his Crest activated and started glowing a bright yellow as the same light started engulfing Angemon. Vamdemon had started groaning as the light hit him and was turning away to shield himself from it’s brightness. But the light didn’t stop. More and more light kept pouring out from where Angemon was digivolving and it seemed to already weaken the evil digimon. When Angemon reappeared he had become Holy Angemon. It’s eight wings shone bright silver in the sun and it extended an energy sword from its right arm, ready to attack.

“No! Stop it.” The devil digimon bellowed.

“The forces of evil will be stopped here and now.” Holy Angemon spoke as if it hadn’t heard the other digimon.

“You will go back into the realm of darkness you have come from and never return.”

With that a portal opened behind Vamdemon who already seemed pretty weakened by its shaken state.

“Forces of light, guide my sword! Excalibur!”

The energy sword on his right arm seemed to grow and shine even brighter than while Vamdemon seemed reduces to a few whimpers; Holy Angemon attacked and cut the other almost in half with his glowing sword before he pushed him through the portal, never to be seen again.

It seemed almost comical how fast everything had went down. Not even a minute after he had digivolved, Holy Angemon had already defeated their opponent. At first, Barry didn’t even realize it was over. It wasn’t until Hal started hugging him and telling him that he had always known that Barry was going to be amazing, that it started making sense in his brain.

They had won. Barry had done it. They were going home as soon as they found a way off this forsaken island. So he hugged Hal back and hoped, _knew_ that they were going to be alright.


End file.
